


Competencia

by yageni



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo y Renji compiten por un titulo de dudosa honra, pero han aunado fuerzas para lograr ganarlo con honor y a fuerza de meritos ¿? PWP o Porno Sin Argumento XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competencia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es bastante viejo, por favor tengan eso en consideracion cuando lean algún trabajo mío más actual (es decir, deberían de ser mejores, o al menos eso espero =P)
> 
>  
> 
> Bleach no me pertenece, no hago dinero con esto, blah, blah, blah.
> 
> Bueno, esto lo empecé a escribir en octubre del 2009, el 15 para ser exactos. Fue una prueba más de que me encanta el Renji Ichigo pero por alguna razón me cuesta horrores… ¬¬ me odio. Encima y no se me ocurría ningún titulo decente, pero supongo que este tiene que ser mejor que "Afuera llovía" =P
> 
>  
> 
> Escribo porque soy una persona un poco desiquilibrada, obsecionada con la obra de Kubo Tite, mis agradecimientoss al mentado señor por la creación de Bleach y especial por el personaje de Abarai Renji que es mi favorito, al punto de que esto era para publicar ayer, pero causas de fuerza mayor me obligaron a publicar hoy (lease: no tenía internet y tampoco plata para un ciber, de hecho estoy en una biblioteca, que puerca usando el tiempo de investigación y el presupuesto del gobierno para subir yaoi, me voy a quemar en el infierno XD) Gracias por leer mis divagues. Al fic!!

Había salido tan apurado, que se había olvidado por completo que no tenía donde caerse muerto, pero bueno, muerto ya estaba. A menos que volviese al seireitei pero esa no era una opción, se dijo así mismo negando.  
La noche estaba fría, pero tras caminar tanto y tan rápido enseguida entró en calor y empezó a abrirse la campera y luego los primeros botones de la camisa. Aspiró el aire frío de la noche y dio unos pasos hasta quedar con los talones en el borde de la calzada, la mitad de los pies enfundados en botas texanas flotando en el aire.  
El viento sopló bajándole los humos, pegándole en el pelo rojo, algunas de las molestas pelusas de los arces. Era primavera y como era normal, junto con los brotes en los árboles y las lluvias repentinas, se daba el fin del cuatrimestre, junto a los exámenes y las entregas de trabajos había polen por todos lados.  
Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, sintiendo la brisa. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta, era su culpa por no haberlo notado antes. El cielo lucía un poco nublado.  
Dio media vuelta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos emprendió el regreso hacia la casa de su novio.  
Pensó en lo mucho que le había costado conseguir esos escasos días de descanso y él lo sabía, Kurosaki estaba al tanto de lo difícil que era conseguir esas mini vacaciones, por eso no había dicho nada. Y él, como el imbécil que era le había hecho una escena y se había largado así, sin más. Qué necio que era y mientras pensaba sus pasos se aceleraban. En un parpadeo se había largado a correr y llegó hasta la puerta del departamento justo a tiempo para que una de las vecinas que le conocía le dejase entrar.  
-¿Te peleaste con tu novio?- le preguntó la muchacha riéndose, su mascota blanca y negra frotándose contra su pierna, maullando por un poco de atención.  
-Algo así- le contestó él, mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos para llegar al segundo piso.  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensado si golpear o no cuando esta se abrió. Se le olvidaba que Ichigo se había vuelto bastante bueno en leer el reiatsu.  
El pelinaranja le miró, extrañado de verlo de regreso tan pronto, por lo general se tardaba más en calmarse. Le dejo pasar sin decir nada y le vio entrar y colgar la campera de cuero en el perchero, junto a su sobretodo.  
Cerró la puerta en silencio y se apoyó contra la misma para ver como Renji levantaba los platos de la mesa y los llevaba a la cocina.  
—¿Qué me ves?— le preguntó, poniéndose el delantal azul sobre su camisa blanca— ponte a estudiar ¿no era que te quedaba poco?  
El muchacho le sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello, dirigiéndose de vuelta a sus libros.  
Cuando Abarai terminó de lavar todos los trastos sucio,s hurgó en la alacena y se puso a preparar la cena.  
Había unas verduras, huevos, queso y arroz.  
Mientras cortaba los vegetales puso agua a hervir y abrió la ventana de la cocina. Miró el cielo nocturno, algunas nubes estaban tapando la noche profunda tachonada de estrellas. Kurosaki estaba sumergido por completo en su trabajo y al ver que el agua hervía echó el arroz. Mientras este se cocinaba salteó las verduras y estaba cortando el queso en pequeños cubos cuando sintió las manos del shinigami sustituto en su cintura y su boca dedicándole besos a su cuello.  
Puso sus manos sobre las del muchacho y cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro contra su espalda. Se le escapó un gruñido o una suerte de ronroneo cuando Ichigo alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo primero, mojándolo con la punta de su lengua después. Renji se giró despacio y buscó la boca de su amante. Le besó despacio, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, perdiéndose en el juego de sus lenguas enredándose. Una de las manos, del ahora estudiante universitario, buscó colarse bajo su ropa.  
—Te echo de menos— le susurró al oído el teniente del sexto escuadrón  
—Yo también te extraño— contestó sonriéndole de lado— aunque a veces seas un dolor en el culo- acotó y se inclinó para darle una leve mordida en el hombro.  
Renji se quejó, pero no porque le doliese sino porque le volvía loco que Kurosaki le hiciese eso.  
—Ichi— pronunció su apocope con la voz ronca pero enseguida se aclaró la garganta— si sigues así no voy a poder dejarte estudiar.  
El pelinaranja le dejó ir.  
—¿Falta mucho para la cena?— sonriéndole travieso, como un crío que acaba de hacer una de las suyas.  
—No, en media hora o veinte minutos estará lista — le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿Se puede saber porque carajo te sonríes tanto?  
Apoyó primero el hombro contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, luego ladeó la cabeza hasta que esta hizo contacto también contra la moldura de madera, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante.  
—Es solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo  
Abarai se le acercó y le dio un beso breve en los labios.  
—Yo también estoy contento de estar aquí — apoyó su frente contra la de él — Ahora, vuelve a estudiar antes de que te patee el trasero.  
El chico le besó la punta de la nariz y de inmediato volvió a sus estudios y a su mesa llena de libros y apuntes.  
Después de una cena tranquila, Ichigo volvió a sus trabajos y Renji se asomó a la ventana a ver como afuera estaba empezando a llover.  
El hombre tatuado suspiró, el cable se había cortado, la computadora de Kurosaki estaba en reparaciones y para poner la cereza en el postre, los malditos vecinos empezaron con sus ruidos. En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí el chico de ojos marrones nunca les había visto pero eran tan reales como sus gemidos y sus improperios de amor, y no había que olvidar el rechinido de esa vieja cama de resortes, más de una vez el shinigami sustituto pensó en hacerles una vista y regalarles un sermón sobre la gente que quería dormir o al menos no recordar la lejanía de su amante, pero no serviría de mucho, según le habían dicho otros valientes. La cuestión era que era aún temprano pero tal parecía que esa iba ser una larga noche.  
— ¿Quieres que les hagamos una competencia?— le preguntó Renji de pronto apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación.  
—¿Perdón?— los ojos marrones le miraron interrogantes, dejando los libros que había ido a buscar a su cuarto.  
—Sí, a ver quién gime más— se mordió los labios y le sonrió perverso —¿ Tu quién crees que ganara? ¿Ellos o nosotros?— dio unos pasos, hasta la mitad de la habitación.  
Ichigo caminó hasta él, le rodeó la espalda con ambos brazos, los dedos acariciando la parte baja de la misma.  
—Es obvio que de una manera u otra saldríamos ganando, pero suena divertido— la cara seria, mirándole los labios como si fuese a devorarlo de un momento a otro.  
—Espera ¿y tus estudios?— dudó al sentir las manos desabotonándole la camisa, como no queriendo desperdiciar ni un segundo.  
—Olvídalos, te he echado mucho de menos— le quitó la coleta, el rojo cabello desparramándose por sus hombros— además, pueden esperar pero yo, ya no pue…  
No le dejó decir más, la boca de su amante se posó sobre la suya y se enredaron en un beso intenso, las manos del shinigami sustituto se hundieron en los largos cabellos, las de Renji buscaron aferrarle el trasero, apretando su cuerpo aún más al suyo, un gemido se le escapó al sentir como se endurecía el miembro de su pareja contra su propia erección, por entre la tosca tela de los jeans.  
Una mano se coló buscando bajar el cierre del pelirrojo, que gimió al contacto de los dedos fríos de su amante aferrándolo por debajo de la ropa interior.  
—Perdón— se disculpó al recordar que en invierno sus manos se volvían más bien frías.  
—No importa— jadeó perdiéndose en el cuello del otro sin dejar de besarle, empujándolo rumbo a la cama donde el Ichigo cayo sentado cuando la parte interior de sus rodillas tocó el borde la misma.  
Desde esa postura Kurosaki aprovechó para terminar de abrir el pantalón de Renji y dejar salir su sexo de su encierro.  
Un suspiró escapó de sus labios al sentir el aire fresco del ambiente en la excitada y caliente piel de su pene. Pero pronto se le paso todo el frío.  
La boca del chico de cabellos anaranjados era diestra en lo suyo, y mejor aún, se notaba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, lo que sólo lo excitaba más, consiguiendo el mismo efecto en su amante en un delicioso ciclo.  
El chico de ojos marrones por cierto que encontraba en el acto de darle sexo oral a su pareja algo que le excitaba como pocas cosas. El olor tan particular, la textura de la piel suave y tersa en el falo erguido y duro, le temperatura del mismo, todo le resultaba más que erótico y sólo lograba que su libido aumentara mientras lo felaba.  
—Te extrañe — jadeó entre lamidas y succiones, dejándolo salir, haciéndole entrar, sin alzar la mirada del pene entre sus manos.  
—¿A quién le hablas?— preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta, parte de uno de sus juegos, acomodándose algunos de los rojos mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja.  
—A los dos— contestó haciendo contacto visual y metiendo primero la punta para luego tragarlo casi por completo.  
—Perverso— susurró el fukutaichou, acariciándole los cortos cabellos, hipnotizado por la labor que el otro realizaba, de a ratos jadeando y maldiciendo.  
Le respondió con un gemido que vibró a todo lo largo de su erección, erizándole la piel.  
—Cielos Ichi— el pelirrojo necesitaba hacer un gran esfuerzo para no empezar a follar esa boca, pero valía la pena. Los ojos cerrados, el gesto de concentración y de inmenso disfrute de su chico. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía como su verga entraba y salía de esa boca y sentía la lengua de su amante dibujar círculos en la punta de la misma. Este sacó el miembro y con la lengua afuera comenzó a darse pequeños, pero sonoros golpes con la misma. Después volvía a meterla entera, la hacía ir y venir un par de veces y repetía los golpecitos.  
Sintió que Renji le jalaba de los cabellos, con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño alejándolo de su sexo y que al mismo tiempo se inclinaba para besarlo.  
—¿Ya te he dicho hoy que te amo?  
Fue un beso caliente y desesperado, sus lenguas se movieron frenéticas imitando el movimiento que Ichigo hiciera con está alrededor de su verga.  
—Yo también te amo— le respondió agitado y tan pronto el pelirrojo le dejó, ir volvió a lo suyo, está vez con más ahínco.  
—Vente en mi boca— le pidió, mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos marrones parecían rogarle— Hace mucho que no…  
—Diablos, me encanta cuando me pides las cosas así— le acarició el cabello, ahogando un gemido— supongo que sí me lo pides así, no me queda de otra— sus caderas se movieron un poco, ya no pudiendo aguantar más—Sólo date prisa  
Se tomó muy a pecho el pedido porque sus movimientos se aceleraron considerablemente, sus manos acompañando su boca, logrando que el teniente empezara a jadear pesadamente.  
—Ichigo—el nombre mascullado y el sonido del aire pasando por entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados— Me vuelves loco— gimió— sintiendo la lengua jugar con su frenillo y luego pasar por el punta de su pene, lamiendo ansiosa el pre seminal.  
Pronto se encontró al borde del orgasmo. Jadeando y gimiendo, incluso transpirando un poco, maldiciendo.  
—Joder Ichi, me voy a venir— y no pudo evitar apretar un poco su agarre en los cabellos cortos y anaranjados del chico, mientras el orgasmo inundaba su cuerpo y le dejaba temblando, la mente en blanco, concentrado en esa boca y en el intenso placer.  
Su amante sintió como su verga se hinchaba y una tras otra varias oleadas de semen llenaban su boca. Hambriento y anhelante por ese momento, se ocupó de tragar hasta la última gota, llegando incluso a darle unas caricias más a todo lo largo para asegurarse de que no quedase nada.  
—Ven aquí, goloso— un media sonrisa exhausta en sus labios, mientras se agachaba de nuevo para besarle y degustarse en la boca de su amante.  
Se las apañaron para abrir la cama entre besos suaves y lentos, casi sin separarse. Renji le sacó la ropa a su novio, de una manera un poco brusca, no que este se quejara, para luego desvestirse él mismo y apresurarse para meterse ambos bajo las cobijas. Hacía frío y el calor de la piel desnuda de su amante era sumamente reconfortante. Se enredaron de nuevo en un beso intenso, las manos acariciando cualquier tramo de piel que estuviera al alcance, las respiraciones agitadas.  
Abarai le dedicó varios besos húmedos y mordidas al cuello del shinigami sustituto, colocándose sobre él, deslizando su mano hacia el sur de su persona hasta atrapar su sexo, imposiblemente duro. El chico inhaló aire y su cuerpo se arqueó por completo ante el esperado contacto.  
—Voy a hacer que te vengas tan fuerte que vas a ver estrellas— le susurró, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y luego el exterior del pabellón, logrando que una gota de pre seminal asomara en la punta de la erección y un gemido surgiera de esos labios.  
El chico sonrió, y el fukutaichou podía sentirlo aunque no le estuviera viendo.  
—Hazlo como se te dé la gana pero hazlo pronto— dijo entre jadeos, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la mano que le masturbaba con deliciosa eficiencia. — Dios Renji— sus manos se deslizaron de los glúteos de este hacia arriba, acariciando toda la espalda, para anclarse en su cuello y en su rostro obligándole a girar la cara para besarle desesperado y cachondo- Me encanta la forma en que me tocas- jadeó al separarse.  
—Tu sabes que me gusta tocarte— le dedicó una mirada llena de deseo y afecto, se relamió— me gustan tus hombros—los besó y siguió sumergiéndose bajo las cobijas— tus pectorales— pasó la lengua por tetilla derecha— tus abdominales…  
Ichigo no pudo evitar, que al estremecimiento que esa última lamida le provocara, su abdomen se alejara un poco del alcance de esa boca, gimió ante el claro rumbo que tomaban las cosas, la respiración caliente y húmeda de su pareja acariciando su sexo.  
Se incorporó de golpe sobre sus codos, al sentir lo que parecía ser un condón desenrollándose en la punta de miembro. Levantó las frazadas su un poco para comprobar visualmente lo que ya sabía por la sensación que le provocaba. Agachado bajo las cobijas le miraba un sonriente Abarai que trepó de nuevo por su cuerpo tras colocarle el forro.  
—Maldita sea Ren — habló con la voz rota por la excitación sintiendo como su amante se posicionaba para hacerle entrar— ¿Sí que te gusta cabalgarme ah?  
—¡Ay si lo dices así suena tan sucio!— le contestó este, imitando a Yumichica— Tu sabes bien que hay pocas cosas que me gusten más que esto— sus ojos se clavaron en él mientras tomaba el falo está vez desde atrás, para poder ubicarlo en su entrada —excepto claro cuando el que cabalga eres tú— le sonrió malicioso y prácticamente se dejó caer sobre este logrando que ambos gimieran de placer al hacer tope.  
Renji se veía tan hermoso. La boca entreabierta, respirando agitado, su pecho tatuado subiendo y bajando, el cabello de ese rojo imposible cayéndole por los hombros, pegándose un poco a su frente transpirada, sus ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en el placer que sentía y dejaba que su cuerpo se amoldara un poco a la invasión.  
Ichigo notó que su amante se había auto lubricado en algún momento antes de ir a la cama y este después se tomaba el atrevimiento de llamarle pervertido a él… igual no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Ese shinigami atractivo, fuerte y leal era su pareja. A veces era distraído o un poco pesado, era un cabeza dura. Pero le amaba de una forma tal que no creyó nunca que pudiera llegar a ser posible querer a alguien. A veces le extrañaba tanto que dolía…  
Su amante jadeó, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.  
Iba a preguntarle el porqué del profiláctico pero el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse anulándole la capacidad del habla por unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos.  
Siguiendo el vaivén cuyo ritmo marcaba el cuerpo sobre sí se dedicó a acariciarle los brazos, pasando por los pectorales, el abdomen, subiendo hasta su cuello, llegando hasta la boca, introduciendo uno y luego dos dedos para que este los succionara y los mojara con su saliva. Tras lo cual llevó esos dedos hasta las tetillas, que se ocupó de pellizcar y acariciar para deleite de su amante que contuvo la respiración, jadeando entrecortado.  
—Renji ¿Por qué me pusiste el profiláctico?—recordó que quería hacerle esa pregunta desde hacía ya un rato.  
El aludido se mordió los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mano bajo hasta su sexo que ya casi estaba despierto del todo de nuevo, acariciándolo de manera lenta de arriba abajo.  
—Porque no quiero que te vengas antes que yo otra vez— su ya típica y perversa sonrisa de costado se hizo presente.  
—Maldito sexópata— gimió el chico arqueando su espalda, aferrándose a sus caderas aumentando la velocidad de la cadencia— no quieres que me venga rápido pero eres tú el que me excita así— su mano buscó tomar un mechón del rojo cabello y jalo de este sacándole un gemido mascullado entre dientes — es tu culpa, deberías hacerte responsable de lo que me causas.  
—Ichi…— los ojos oscuros lucían aún más profundos, nublados de deseo, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Le gustaba cuando su pareja se ponía posesiva o le daba órdenes, tomando el control de la situación.  
—Al cuerno con tus planes —uno de los fuertes brazos del menor se enredó en su cintura, sintió el empujón y le dejó hacer, cambiando la posición por una más cómoda para así poder moverse a gusto y llevar el ritmo.  
Los labios de Ichigo se imantaron a los suyos mientras empezaba a entrar y salir de su interior, moviéndose en una cadencia rápida pero suave. Renji movió sus caderas yendo al encuentro de las suyas, gruñendo y aferrándose alternativamente a sus hombros o a sus brazos, las fuertes piernas rodeándole la cintura. Llevaban unos diez minutos de puro vaivén y jadeos y Kurosaki se movía cada vez más despacio.  
—Parece que perdimos algo de práctica— se mofó el pelirrojo.  
—Eso desearías— le retrucó retirándose — date la vuelta— exigió acariciando su sexo mientras le observaba todo abierto de piernas, transpirado y desparramado en su cama.  
—No sé — se incorporó en el lecho para besarlo — quizás si me lo pides de una manera más educada.  
—Por favor, date la vuelta Ren— ronroneó en su oído.  
El pelirrojo obedeció sin decir nada más y tan pronto se ubicó boca abajo en la cama sintió a su amante colocándose tras él. Las manos acariciando la abusada entrada y el falo de nuevo ocupando su interior.  
No pudo evitar gruñir, le encantaba hacerlo así y el pequeño bastardo lo sabía.  
El ritmo recomenzó lento pero pronto se volvió feroz y brusco. La cama crujía bajo el peso de los dos cuerpos y el constante vaivén.  
-Así Ichigo—se quitó el cabello de la cara—diablos muévete así, más fuerte.  
El aludido obedeció y Renji le sentía entrar y salir de una manera deliciosa, una de sus manos se colaba a veces bajo su cuerpo para acariciarle los testículos electrizándole. De pronto el menor lo empujo aun más contra el colchón, si es que acaso era posible y le hizo ver las estrellas, en una rápida sucesión de estocadas acarició su próstata de una manera tal que pronto se estaba viniendo, su sexo atrapado, latiendo rabioso entre su cuerpo y el lecho, derramando su semilla y su boca dejando escuchar el nombre de su amante acompañado por una maldición.  
Ichigo se siguió moviendo sobre él, hasta que de pronto se detuvo por completo y se recostó sobre su espalda, respirando agitadamente.  
—¿Ya me puedo sacar esta cosa?— le preguntó, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, de la cual su mente se había fugado tras semejante orgasmo.  
—Claro— se giró perezoso en la cama, mientras su amante se quitaba el profiláctico. Aun un poco agitado, le recibió de nuevo en su interior.  
—Dios Renji eres tan apretado y caliente — le susurró mientras volvía a moverse, sintiendo que estaba muy cerca de acabar.  
Como toda respuesta Abarai gruño complacido y se concentró en llenarlo de besos y caricias mientras sus caderas seguían el ritmo de su novio, concentrándose en que su esfínter acompañase ese movimiento también, con la idea de exprimirle hasta la última gota.  
Poco después el shinigami sustituto se venía copioso en su interior tras varias y largas estocadas, gimiendo algo que se parecía fonéticamente a su nombre, el semen llenándole y derramándose un poco por entre sus piernas en una sensación única y que a veces echaba de menos.  
—¿Tu crees que les ganamos?— Jadeó el menor acurrucándose en su pecho, sin retirarse, les encantaba quedarse así.  
—No sé, se me olvidó por completo — le contestó riéndose y acariciándole— algo es seguro, ahora tus vecinos saben que no son los únicos que lo hacen ruidoso en el edificio.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, feliz cumple Renji XD atrasado pero lo que cuenta es la intención.  
> Por fin un Renji Ichigo que me sale con final feliz. Por cierto ando sin beta así que si ven algún error/horrores me los señalan please.  
> Gracias por leer este desastre XD


End file.
